voxicafandomcom-20200213-history
Aaijiri (Language)
Aaijiri is the language spoken by the Aailu people. It is characterized by short words - combining many terms in a single phrase to describe complex terms - and a high frequency harsh consonant sounds such as "tch-," "k-," "b-", "l-," and "ah-." In translation, it is written surrounded by »« marks. Example: "He found the writings to read »I've got a thicker spine than Emik Ubali.«" Penmanship Written Aaijiri prose is remarkably similar to Common writings, but with notable aged flair and calligraphic styles. Dots may be placed above letters to create a staccato (punctuated) sound, carats for a bump in pitch, dashes for smoothing, or graves for emphasis. Though not considered essential to the linguistic structure of the language, these markings can prove helpful in smoothly reading Aaijiri terms. For example, the name "Tcharak" could possibly be written as "T^chåråk" for elevation on the "T" sound and truncation on the "ah" sounds. As stalwart as the Aailu may be sometimes, they've learned by experience to adapt to the speaking and writing tendencies of other races. It is entirely possible that such elaborations and alterations could change the entire meaning of a word, but no recorded cases of this have been documented so far. Phonetics Apart from minor departures from Common linguistics, Aaijiri is a reasonably fairly easy language to learn for speakers of Common. Though some terms, origins, nominals, and meanings stray from a simple translation by character (such as "vi" coming to be associated with magic), a better part of the language can be pinned to a few simple exchanges. As an example of this interaction, the onomatopoeia for a huff is pronounced as "guh" in Aaijiri, and a frustrated commencement of a curse is a drawn-out "jah". Exact pronunciations may vary by dialect, but this manner of speaking has been recorded to integrate well into all but the most selective of roosts. Conjugations are still being explored by linguists, but are inferred to be simple and straightforward due to the Aailu's general lackadaisical outlook on culture and profound thought aside from upholding their beliefs till last breath. Numerical System Aaijiri has a straightforward system of stating numbers, but employing a base 12 method of writing as opposed to the Common's base 10. Larger numbers can be described by appending others onto either side of "gakya." For example, 16 would be pronounced as "gakya-xiak" (12 and 4, written as #4), 120 as "taru-gakya," (10 12s, written as X@), and 67 as "zriya-gakya-myaru" (5 12s and 7, written as 5@7). Once a gross is passed (144; a dozen dozens), the term "gakaya" is adopted. The same process for describing numbers between 13 and 142 can than be adopted, such as "gakaya-aru-gakya-rurir" for 165 (1 144, then 1 12, then 9; written as V1@9) or "yikya-gakaya-gar-gakya-emrit" for 462 (3 144s, then 2 12s, then 6; written as 3S2@6). A gross grosses (20,736) is written as "gakakaya," and the same principles can apply for modifiying the multiplication and addition of more specific terms. "Gakakaya-gakakaya" (WW; 12^8; approximately 430 million) becomes "garakakaya," and any orders of magnitude beyond this are only relevant to describe extremely-niche scientific quantities. A "garakakaya-garakakaya" (##; 12^16; approximately 200 quadrillion) well exceeds the population of the Far Realms a thousands of times over. Common Terms * Vaii: Used to generally refer to those that use magic. Crude, but non-offensive. * Graka: Generally meaning "fool" or "weakling," but can function as any insult imaginable. * Viigraka: A portmanteau of the two previously mentioned terms: "inferior one with magic." * Owaruk: Generic honorific, used for any of deserving equal authority and respect. * Oyasaruk: A high honorific, reserved for elderly and those proven to have earned respect. * Kasraka: Child, boy/girl, immature one. Generally used in a chiding or rigid context. * Fuhuki: '''A generic term of endearment, akin to the suffix "kun" in certain dialects of Human. * '''Shikiya: '''A strong insult derived from the term for 0; "one with nothing," worthless, unimportant. * '''Onik: Hunter, gatherer, warrior. * Rhurik: Negotiator, peacekeeper, diplomat. * Guvjik: Craftsperson, smith, repairman. * Bauiik: Caretaker, nurturer, sitter. * Emik: '''Guardian, leader, grower. * '''Fuik: Shaman, soothsayer, psychic.